Katniss Got Married
by bookgirl318
Summary: After 10 years of marriage, Katniss is separated from Peeta. Heading to her High School reunion, events lead her to travel back in time to her senior year. Will she make the same choices? Or change the direction of her life? Inspired by the 80s movie Peggy Sue Got Married


_This story if for Norbert's Mom, MTK4FUN, and Titania522 who when I pitched them this story idea told me that I "absolutely had to write this." Thank you ladies for letting me bounce ideas with you and for prereading! You are the best!_

 **Katniss Got Married**

 **Chapter 1**

"I really can't believe that I agreed to this." I look in the reflection staring back at me in the vanity mirror and sigh. I put down the mascara tube in frustration. No matter what I do I can't completely cover up the deep circles under my eyes. And no makeup will be able to help me hide so that I don't have to talk about my current situation.

"Katniss, it's your high school reunion. You need to go. All your friends will be there," My little sister calls out from the bed. She is lying stomach down, with feet up, reading the latest issue of People magazine.

"Yeah, I know. And that's the problem." I pick up my brush and begin to make some sense out of the brown waves.

Prim stops reading and sits up. "You haven't seen any of them since you left. They deserve a few answers."

I know she's right. It's been two months and I need to face my best friends and tell them the truth instead of evading their efforts to reach out to me. They deserve to know what is going on. But truth be told, they are not my biggest worry.

"He'll be there," I say softly.

My sister sighs deeply. "Maybe not. Peeta might decide to skip out to avoid any confrontation."

I scoff. "Not likely. He was the most popular guy in school. Everyone will be waiting for him to show up."

"They care about you, too. You were prom queen, you know!" Prim offers.

"Because I was dating him. I would never have been popular on my own," I reply.

"You underestimate yourself," my sister argues.

I shake my head. "I don't think so. " I look once more into the mirror. "I'm just not sure I can handle seeing him."

Prim stands up then and walks towards me. She picks up the necklace I had chosen for the evening. "Just go. Talk to everyone that you can. If Peeta comes and it gets too difficult, you can leave then. Just don't miss this opportunity. Your friends still need you too. Don't shut them out."

"Okay." I nod defeatedly.

"Have you eaten anything?" That's my sister, the doctor, always looking out for my health.

"Not really, but there will be food at the party. I'll get something there," I promise her.

"You better," she orders. Prim then places the locket around my neck and gives me a hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, little duck." I take one last look at myself and know there is nothing more I can do at this point to improve how I look, so I declare myself ready.

"Have a good time. Say hello to everyone for me," Prim calls out as I walk out the front door.

"I will." And I close the door behind me and look forward to face the reality ahead.

Even though I was driving fairly slowly, it didn't take me very long to reach the hotel where the reunion is taking place. It is the nicest one in the area and as I head through the lobby I can already see the signs and decorations that lead the way to the main ballroom.

When I reach the the doorways, I first notice the large sign.

 **DISTRICT 12 HIGH SCHOOL CLASS OF 2005**

 **10 Year Reunion**

Next, I can see a long table where lines of name tags are waiting. Behind it sits Clove Martinelli, the class gossip and the one person I had loathed during high school due to her incessant plays for Peeta's affection. When we married, she then threw her efforts onto Cato Martinelli, the rich, cocky captain of the football team. He fell for her antics hook, line, and sinker and they have been married for a few years and have a couple of kids who, from what I have seen, are as obnoxious as their parents. Clove is obviously not my favorite person.

"Katniss!" she calls out with that fake enthusiasm. "You made it! So happy to see you."

I muster up a smile for her. "You too, Clove."

"I didn't think you were coming," she states as she looks for my name tag.

I grit my teeth together. "Well, I did send in my RSVP with a yes, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did," she replies. "But I thought, given recent rumors, that you would be avoiding any big social events." So, the word is getting out somehow about Peeta and I.

I give a smirk. "I couldn't let all this work and effort go to waste, now could I?"

"I guess not," Clove spits out as I grab my tag from her. "Have a good time."

"Thanks," I say and decide that it is more than time to walk away. I only stop to take a deep breath to steady myself before entering the doorway. Once I walk in, I look around the room. Our school colors of red and black are everywhere in the streamers and balloon decorations. Centerpieces dot each table, each with a little black Mockingjay, our school mascot. Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson is blaring from the DJs stand. Even I have to admit it all looks very well done.

I've only been admiring the work for a moment, when a soft voice cries out, "Katniss! Over here."

It's Annie, the sweetest girl I have ever known, and other than Prim, my best friend. She is walking at a fast pace in my direction. When she reaches me, I am immediately enveloped into a huge warm hug. It's been awhile since I have seen her, so I welcome it.

"I've missed you so much," she states. 'Come on this way. Everyone is at a table." She takes my hand and leads me through the maze of tables. It doesn't take me long to notice our destination. I catch sight of all of our closest friends sitting together at a table a little ways off. They all start waving and hollering when they realize that Annie is bringing me to them.

"Katniss!" Bubbly little Rue, one of my other good friends, gives me a kiss on the cheek. "You made it!"

"Yeah," Thresh, the gigantor former football linebacker calls out. "FInnick and I were taking bets on whether you would show up or not." Rue sits back down and swats her hand at him. They were a unique looking pair, his largeness next to her petite frame. Ever since high school they had been on and off again romantically. And from their interplay, I think they are heading back to on again.

"Well, you better give all the pool money to Prim, because she is the entire reason I came," I dish back to them.

"Oh, come on, you know you're here for some Finnick action," our class swimming champion states with that wicked smile.

"I'm not sure your wife would approve, Odair." I smirk.

"No worries," Annie sweetly says as she sits down on her husband's lap. "You know he's all talk. He always comes home to me."

"You know it, baby," Finnick says, and they kiss passionately right there in front of all of us without any reservation. The two of them had always been sickly romantic with tons of PDA ever since they had gotten together not long after Peeta and I started dating. No one looking at them could ever doubt their love.

I take the opportunity to sit down during their vivid demonstration. When they finally come up for air, the conversation returns to the elephant in the room.

"Katniss, really," Finnick says. "You should have told us what was going on."

"I know I should have." I hang my head. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Two months is too long to be silent with your best friends," Rue scolds.

"You're his friends, too," I offer.

"We love both of you." Annie puts her hand on top of mine. "We were sick to hear that you had broken up."

"I...just needed some space," I begin to explain. "God, we were together all through school and married right after we graduated! I just feel like I never got a chance to really try anything just for myself."

"So you felt you had to leave him to do that?" Thresh asks.

I nod. "I've been staying at Prim's. Got a job working part time at the library. Taking a couple of college courses."

"And has it helped?" Finn questions with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't know yet," I honestly reply. "I'm enjoying everything, but…"

"But what?" Annie inquires.

"Sometimes, I do miss him. The good times we had together." A moment of sadness hits the table. I feel bad at bringing down the group's mood, when Rue gives a little shake of her head.

"Come on girls," she tells us and takes some champagne glasses from the nearby waiter and hands one each to Annie and I. "Let's take a walk and remember the good old days when we were young and carefree."

The three of us get up and start making the rounds of the ballroom. We say hello to Delly, who was voted friendliest in our class and knows everyone.I can guarantee she did the majority of the organizing for this event.

"Katniss, I'm so happy to see you! You have to go around and look at all the pictures. There's a great one of you and Peeta!" She obviously hasn't heard that we aren't together.

"Sure, Delly. Great job tonight," I tell her and with a wave we continue on our way. Delly was right though, the large blown up pictures from our yearbook look fabulous as they line the walls. I see one of Rue, Annie, and I cheering at a football game.

"Do you remember how cold it was that night?" I remark.

"I swore I was going to die of hypothermia," Annie remarks.

"Well, here's something that would have warmed us up! Look at this yummy piece of young manhood." Rue points out the next shot of a very hot, dark haired guy drawing back his bow. "Do you remember him?"

"Gale Hawthorne," I answer. "We were in archery class together. He was so mysterious. Kind of a loner and no one really knew him. I always wondered what he was like."

"Oohhh," Annie squeals. "Did Katniss have a little crush?"

"No," I say with a smirk. "Just more of an interested party. Besides, I had Peeta."

"Yeah, you did," Rue says solemnly. "Look at this one." Her hand motions to a photograph highlighted by a gold frame.

It's Peeta and I being crowned King and Queen at prom. We are gazing into each other's eyes as if there was no one else in the world. It had been a wonderful night.

"You were Finnick and my inspiration," Annie comments. "I really thought you two would be together forever, like us, and we would have babies at the same time, and watch them grow." Annie and Finn had their sweet little son two years ago.

"That was just another one of the arguments we had," I reveal. "Peeta wanted kids so badly. I just haven't been ready."

Both girls look at me sadly. "Is there really no hope?" Rue asks.

"I wish I could tell you there is," I say. "But we haven't even spoken in two months."

"You haven't?" Annie is surprised. "Then you don't know how he is?"

"No. Have you talked to Peeta?" I have to admit I'm curious. "He's probably been so busy with the bakery he hasn't had much time to think about me."

"Katniss, we had him over last weekend for dinner and he looked miserable," Annie notes.

I really don't know what to think about this, but I do know Peeta's personality. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

We head back to our table then, and we have just arrived to where the guys are when I see them raising their hands waving.

"Hey, Peeta! Over here, man," Finnick calls out.

I look over to the entrance of the ballroom and see my husband talking with Delly. He's wearing a white suit that fits him like a glove, and it doesn't take long for us to lock eyes. Peeta is startled at seeing me, but once the initial shock is gone, he gives a hesitant smile and a little wave in my direction.

My heart begins to beat rapidly, but I manage a tiny wave back before turning away from him. I sit down and try to calm myself as Rue and Thresh keep talking about the people at the reunion. Annie is watching me carefully, though. I take another sip of champagne, but nothing is helping.

Annie takes my hand. "Are you okay with this?"

I give a little shake. "I think I need to go outside for a little bit and get some fresh air."

My friend looks at me sadly. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be here if you need me."

There is a terrace attached to the ballroom and I get up and make my way in that direction. When I arrive, I stare out into the calm of the night, for once grateful for the quiet I attempt to bring down my racing heart that just can't seem to calm down. Just breathing, until I feel his presence without even hearing or seeing him. I take a steadying breath and turn around.

Peeta stands there, sheepishly staring down at the floor. Still as handsome as ever, and anyone who didn't know him well would say that he looks great. But I know better. I see the circles under his eyes, and also notice that he's lost a bit of weight, as well. He looks like a little lost puppy and a part of me wants to reach out and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

But I can't do that. It would mean erasing everything I have tried to do these past couple of months and going back to the old life I had. I'm not going to back down now.

He still stands before me, obviously wanting to say something, but his usually gifted mouth is tongue tied. We both just stand there, frozen in place, looking down, neither one knowing what to do. It's sad that two people married for ten years are reduced to acting like teenagers who don't know how to have a conversation.

Finally, Peeta takes a deep breath and speaks, "Hey Katniss."

I slowly make eye contact with him for the first time. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" he asks.

"I've been okay." Well, at least that's mostly the truth, but I refrain from giving any details. "Staying with Prim. Keeping busy."

"That's good," he replies.

"How have you been, Peeta?" I return in kind.

My husband shrugs. "Pretty good," he answers. "The bakery expansion has kept me so busy lately that I'm barely home anymore other than to eat and sleep. I'm ready for it to be done."

"It will be wonderful, I'm sure," I tell him.

"I hope so..." he trails off. "I miss you, Katniss."

"Peeta…" I warn.

"No. I need to say this," he states. "Please come home. I love you. It's been so lonely without you. I've tried to be patient while you work out whatever it is you think you need to do."

"Whatever I think it is I need to do?" I say, my anger flaring up. "Peeta, I told you that I needed to take some time to do some things for myself."

He sighs and steps closer to me, taking my locket in his hands. "I remember this."

I do too. "Prim picked it out." I tell him.

"You know, I thought we were doing okay," he tells me. "I mean, we were intimate right up until you left."

"The physical part of our relationship was never the problem," I state. "The problem was you not understanding that I needed to get out and experience life a little."

"And you can't experience life while at home with me?" he argues.

"No, I can't," I tell him. "Since I was fifteen years old it has always been Katniss and Peeta. Part of a team, a duo. I never got the chance to just be Katniss for awhile. To find out who I am by myself. Spread my wings a little."

"And have you found anything out yet?" Peeta questions.

I sigh. "Not yet. I'm taking a few classes, just trying out new things to see if I like them. Might even take a trip soon."

"You've always wanted to see some of the other districts," he acknowledges.

"Yeah. See a little of the world outside of District 12," I tell him. "I've asked you to go with me so many times, but you just get so busy with the bakery."

"It's not easy for me to just up and leave," Peeta says a little angrily. How many hours he works has been one of our longest standing arguments.

"It's not good for you, or us, to be working all the time, either!" I fire back at him.

"I'm trying to provide for us!" he shouts.

I try to calm down, and after a moment I take his hand. "I know you are. That's one of the things I have loved about you."

"You still love me, then?" he asks.

"It's hard to remember anymore," I tell him honestly. "We were married so young, Peeta. So quickly. Things have changed. Maybe we've changed too much."

"And maybe you just need to be reminded," he counters.

"That's what I am hoping this time apart can do," I urge. "Try to help me get a grip on who I was and who I want to be now. It's just going to take some time."

"And when that time is up, is there going to be any room left for me? For us?" he asks. His blue eyes holding onto the small hope he has left.

I can't ease his worry. "I just don't know," I say.

He turns away from me to look out into the night. I have hurt him to his core, but there is nothing I can do right now to soothe his pain. It's too much for me to bear, so I turn away to leave when I hear a fanfare blaring from the ballroom. Thom, our class president, stands on the stage at the microphone.

He taps on it a couple of times before speaking. "Good evening, everyone! I hope that you have been having a wonderful time tonight. The reunion committee has done a marvelous job, don't you think?" There is a loud round of applause.

"It's great to see you all here, those who have changed a lot, and those who haven't. Many years ago at prom we choose a king and queen, and tonight, the committee has voted unanimously to crown them again. Let's hear it for the cutest couple any of us have ever known….Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen-Mellark!

I gasp, and the knots that had been in my stomach all evening tighten even more. The spotlight has been turned directly on us, as well as all of the eyes of our former classmates. I look at Peeta and he is as dumbstruck as I am. It's ridiculous for us to accept this in our situation. But then again, what can we do? Go up there and tell the entire world sorry, but the couple you seem to adore is crumbling apart? We can't do that.

I can tell the same exact thoughts are going through Peeta's head as he takes a deep breath and reaches his hand out to me. "One more time? For the audience?" he asks.

I nod, and take his hand in mine. He slowly leads me around all the chairs and tables filling the ballroom. Everyone claps for us as we walk through. We climb the short set of stairs up to the stage and make it to the microphones. Delly places crowns on each of our heads, and even hands me a small bouquet of flowers. It's taking everything in me just to breathe at this moment.

Thom moves out of the way and motions for us to come up and say something. That's the last thing I want to do.

Peeta steps up. "Thank you all." Not much coming from the most loquacious person I know, but I understand his reticence.

Everyone is motioning for me to take a turn and I am starting to feel nauseous. The knots are tight enough for a ropewalker to go across, while my stomach violently rumbles. As I step closer, I look out into the crowd and my vision blurs.

"I-I…" I try to speak, but there nothing coherent coming out. Everything is screaming at me. I turn back to Peeta who looks at me quizzically.

I see into the dark of the audience one last time, my heartbeat now on fire.

And then everything turns to black.


End file.
